The Last Celestrian
by TerriBerriify
Summary: Twelve years after the END OF THE GAME, the Hero stands raising her eleven year old son, and suddenly finds another Fygg...


"_No! Y-You can't!"_

"_I'm sorry… but this is my fate."_

"_It's not fair!"_

"_You're a pure one… I'm so proud of you."_

"_No, Please, NO!"_

"_I love you…"_

The Luminary sat on the balcony of the world's best inn, sorrowfully taking in the beauty of the many stars that scattered the sky. A year ago, most of these stars weren't even there. With a sigh, the Luminary looked down to the sleeping bundle in her arms. Who knew this was going to happen? Why couldn't it have happened sooner? Or at least, could have all the other event in her past, never happened at all? Perhaps then he'd still be beside her…

"Still looking at them?"

The woman smiled as he son wriggled in his sleep.

"Yeah."

Erinn, though the best landlady Stornway had ever seen, was still only about 19, perhaps even 20 years old. Her father had been the landlord before her.

"Every night you sit here. Mind that babe doesn't get a chill."

"He won't. He's strong…"

Erinn nodded gently, and left the two at peace.

"Why does no one remember them, eh?" Terri soothed as the boy woke, looking up at her with emerald eyes, "Why does no one remember the Guardians?"

**11 years later**

"Aqueri!"

A young boy stopped, copper sword in hand, halfway towards attacking the wooden training post.

"Yes, Ma?"

His mother smiled. Out of all the boys in Stornway, Aqueri was no less as excited as training in his first vocation.

"It's time for dinner."

The boy groaned, taking off the wooden helmet he'd crafted to protect himself while training. Unlike other children, Aqueri had never grown a single hair on his bonce, making him look almost identical to his father.

Of course, Aqueri hadn't ever met his father. He'd grown up under his mother's loving gaze, and no child could have been loved any more than he was. Terri had told her son stories of her adventures, all those years ago.

"Will I be like you one day, ma?"

"Maybe." She grinned, "Come on, we've got roast tonight."

"Oh, YEAH!"

Upon arriving home, Aqueri headed straight for the table, but Terri paused as she walked in the door.

"That's odd." She mumbled, looking at her feet. A letter lay there, having been slid under the door frame when they'd been out. Fetching Aqueri's dinner, she finally set down to open it.

Dear Terri,

It's been a long time since we last saw you. I'm not sure if you'll remember us.

My name is Natalia. We met thirteen years ago, back when that earthquake ripped the earth, and the world needed a hero. You and I worked together, Martial Artist and Minstrel, to be that hero. I hope you remember the others – Tollouse the thief, and Celeste, another martial artist. Twelve years ago, all four of us went our separate ways… I was just wondering if you were still around.

Tollouse is still training as a thief. He lives in Gleeba now, and I've heard he keeps visiting the queen, and leaving her gifts. He's such a flirt that one. He hasn't replied to my letter, but I found a batterfly knife on my table a few weeks after the letter was sent. It's a pity he didn't come to see me directly.

Celeste is busy living like a goddess. in Bloomingdale of all places. Apparently, her involvement in helping Ms. Bloome made her famous enough to live in the Bloome residence. She changed her vocation to Armamentalist fairly recently. She wrote me a reply not long ago, but she seems rather busy.

I, other the other hand, am in Swinedimple Academy, training as a Ranger. It's not easy, I assure you, but I'm getting used to this now. The cold doesn't matter, even if I am in a skirt.

Well, I hope to hear from you soon. So long.

Natalia.

Terri felt her whole face shine with happiness – Of course she'd remembered Natalia, Tollouse and Celeste! Grabbing some parchment and a quill, she hastily wrote a reply.

Later that night, as she was tucking her son into his bed, he looked up at her questioningly.

"You can't see them."

She blinked, shocked. What?

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

To this, the boy sighed, and rolled over, his back to her. Dumbfounded, she sat with him a little longer, before leaving his room, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

"Mom, are we there yet? Mom, I'm hungry. Mom~!"

Terri scowled as her son continued to moan endlessly, too busy watching where she was steering. Owning a boat was harder than it looks when you sail alone.

"Almost." She replied for the umpteenth time, watching Aqueri wander the deck below.

"But this is boring!" He moaned again, sitting down huffily. "We haven't seen any monsters, or any other cities, and everything looks the same!"

His mother glared at him. She'd worked hard for this boat – VERY hard. Why, she'd had to kill a giant spider for it! Spotting nearby port, she sighed, and turned direction. Upon this movement, Aqueri got extremely excited.

"Terri!"

The Luminary turned, as a young girl exclaimed her name in shock.

"Jona." She smiled back as the fisherwoman cheered with joy.

"You _KNOW_ her?" Aqueri stared at his mother in disbelief.

"I own a ship too."

The boy scowled at how foolish he'd just been.

"You haven't been here is so long!" Jona beckoned them to follow, "Please, come quickly!"

With a shrug, the small family followed the girl into her home, and sat by the fire.

"What's the matter, Jona? Is everything ok?" Terri asked worriedly as she paced before them. Aqueri kept silent.

"I..I-" she stammered, gulping, "I think I saw the Leviathan."

"_What?_ But the Leviathan…?" The luminary fell silent. It had been so long… "Where?"

"Out at sea, when we were fishing." Jona replied quickly, "Oh please, Terri, you have to help me summon it!"

"Whatever for?"

"Just, please, trust me on this!"

With a sigh, Terri agreed.

"This is insane."

Aqueri sniggered until his mother cuffed him over the back of the head, but still held a smug grin. Happy now that he'd battled some real monsters, he sat back on a rock and waited for all this to be over with.

"All you have to do is… stand here I guess. I'll do all the talking." Jona smiled, "Thank you for this, Terri. I don't know how to repay you!"

Terri looked down at herself, holding a staff and a silver shield, with a flowing dress. "Why any creature would want to be summoned by these clothes I do not know." She glared as her son sniggered again, but everything fell silent as a dark shadow rose from the sea.

"Bless my wings and halo!" She breathed, as the monster loomed over her, even though she'd seen it before.

"Thank you for summoning me… I've wanted to give you something Jona…"

It's jaws opened wide, and out of it fell a gleaming pendant.

"I believe that it was your father's"

"My-My?" The girl exclaimed in shock,

"He never had a chance to pass it on to you, so I did the honour for him."

Tears stung her eyes as she stepped forwards to pick it up.

"Oh and I found this also… Not much use to me…"

The Leviathan opened its mouth once more, leaving the item on the sand, before swimming off back into the ocean. Terri's breath caught in her throat as she stared, wide-eyed at it.

"Oh… It's one of those golden fruits." Jona murmured, wiping her eyes. "I'll leave that to you, Terri, as thanks. I'm… I'm going back to Porth Llaffan now…"

The luminary said nothing as her friend walked away.

"Mom…?" Aqueri questioned, taking a step forwards. His mother stayed silent, stepping forwards and picking up the fruit.

"A… Fygg…" She mumbled almost soundlessly. After a few moments hesitation, she brought it to her lips, and bit into the Fygg.

"TERRI!"

The Luminary screamed in shock, nearly falling off the cliff, as a woman screamed behind her. No, Not a woman…

"St-Stella!"

The fairy giggled happily, and hugged her tight.

"My god, _finally!_ I was getting so bored, following you around everywhere, you little stargazer you!"

"Y-you've been watching me? Seriously?" Terri gasped, "For twelve years?"

"Well, Not all twelve years… you know, got the Starflight Express to run, and old fatguts to look after." Stella grinned, flicking her hair back. "Danm I've been so lonely, Terri!"

"Mom?"

"Aqueri, this is-" She froze, in shock, "A-Aqueri?"

Though before her, her son was pretty much the same, there was a… little detail that made him different.

"_Aqueri why didn't you tell me you had wings?_"

"Becaaause," the boy retorted, in a matter-of-factly tone, "You couldn't see them. I didn't think you'd believe me."

"After everything I told you?" She laughed at him, and hugged him close, "My son… the last Celestrian…"

"Woah, that sounds mighty important, ey kid? Now COME ON Terri, old fatguts wants to see ya too you know!"


End file.
